be nice to your sister in law even if she is Jane
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: Alec and Bella are married, Bella is tired of his sister's attitude and tells her off. Alec however is not pleased and decides to do something about it. All human this contains Spanking. dnt like plz do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A BELLA AND ALEC SPANKING FANFIC, IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ, THIS IS MY FIRST HUMAN STORY YAY, SET IN ABOUT THE 1600'S WHEN ALEC WAS BORN, HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLZ PLZ REVIEW. (SPECIAL SHOUT OUT GOES 2 SIBASUNNY WHO REQUESTED ME TO DO THIS PAIR AND I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THIS,)**

Bella's Pov

" I honestly don't know why you invited _them,_ you know as well as I do they hate me." I told my husband while preparing dinner. I was in an awfull mood and not trying my best to hide it.

Alec glanced up from the book he was reading at the kitchen table.

" They just happen to be my family Isabella, and you will treat them with respect." He said glancing at me sternly. I rolled my eyes.

" That's likely." I mumbled under my breath, Not caring if he herd. Alec's fist slammed down on the table and I jumped watching as he strode over to me looking furious. His hand cupped my chin forcing me to look at him.

" Isabella I am sick and tired of your attitude, You are to stop behaving like a child right now. When my Father and sister come here for dinner today I expect you to be civil and polite or so help me I will tan your behind as soon as they leave do you understand?"

I gulped and nodded my head. I had no doubt Alec would hesitate to spank me. Alec smiled slightly and kissed me on the cheek. He seemed to relax immediately, I knew that he just wanted his family to like me, We had been married for a little over a year now and I still knew that his family did not except me.

" Do you need help with anything?" He asked glancing at the mess on the counter. I shook my head." No, I'm alright." I replied quietly getting back to cooking.

" Bella." Alec said softly, while putting his arms around my waist embracing me into a hug. " I'm sorry if I frightened you, It's just that I want this night to go well... Can you understand that?" He asked, a hint of pleading in his voice. I nodded and turned my head to kiss him on the lips, before cleaning the dishes in the sink.

The reason why his family didn't like me was because I came from a lower class family, My father struggled with his job making only enough money to make ends meet. While Alec came from a very rich and powerful family. When we got married his family practically disowned him. We lived in the town that I grew up in. And Alec had a job working as an apprentice for my father. I couldn't blame him when he got upset with me sometimes, he had left everything in his life to marry me, Because he loved me. His love was something I thought I didn't deserve. I lost track off my thoughts when I felt water splashing onto my dress.

I gasped and looked over at Alec who had a mischievous grin on his face. " I decided to wake you up. It looked like you was about to fall asleep." He said happily. I scowled and hit him with the wet dishcloth in the sink. This started to become a full out war as we both drenched each other with water. I didn't even notice the door open until we both heard Jane clear her throat. And looked up at her embarrassed.

" Having fun?" She asked in a bored sarcastic voice. I blushed and looked down. Alec walked toward her and pulled his twin into a hug.

" Sister your early." He said happy to see her. I had no idea how he put up with her his whole life. She was like a little devil.

" Yes, I told my driver I was in a rush but it seems like I interrupted your little water fight." She laughed as she looked at me. " Why Isabella doesn't it look like you feel down a well."

I glared at her, and forced a fake smile. " Hello Jane it's a pleasure to see you again too. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go change." I walked up the stairs quickly and stopped when I heard Jane's voice.

" She has more than one dress?" She whispered. I bit down on my tongue hard, Forcing myself not to say anything. I went into the room Alec and I shared and pulled out a light blue dress that I only wore on special occasions. I slipped it on and put my hair up into an elegant bun before looking into a mirror. When I felt that I looked decent enough, I came down the stairs trying not to trip.

Alec and Jane where already seated at the table along with their father Aro. I forced yet again another fake smile as I went into the kitchen putting the food on the table.

" Hello Mr. Volturi, How are you?" I asked politely. After being his son's wife for a year you would think he would have enough courtesy to give me the privilege to call him by his first name but sadly no.

" I'm alright Isabella thanks for asking." He said dismissing me with a wave of his hand before continuing to talk to Jane. I gritted my teeth angrily and looked over at Alec to see how much abuse I was taking from his family.

He smiled at me and mouthed I love you. I couldn't help but smile as I sat down. Aro said grace and then we all began to eat. It wasn't much just turkey, mashed potatoes and cornbread, But it had taken me nearly the whole day to make it. As I was eating I noticed Jane taking a bite of her food and then shoving it away.

" Something wrong Jane?" I asked trying to sound nice. She looked at me annoyed." No nothing I just lost my appetite all of a sudden." I nodded and rolled my eyes when Alec wasn't looking. It was silent for a few minutes.

" So... How are you in felix doing?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation and also trying my best to please Alec.

"We broke up." She said angrily, before composing herself. " And of course now I'm dating almost every eligible bachelor in London. But it's so hard these days to find one that will make a good husband, Ether the're too tall or too short, arrogant or annoying, It seems like I'll never find one."

I smiled and bit down on my lip to stop myself what I wanted to say.

Aro reached across the table and grabbed Jane's hand. " Don't worry yourself Janey, Those boys aren't just good enough for you." He said reassuringly, Jane nodded her head. " I know, them leaving has absolutely nothing to do with me."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Screw being polite.

" Maybe if you could stop being a bitch to everyone you see then people wouldn't hate you so much. You are never going to have any friends, And I am absolutely positive that you will end up alone for the rest of your life!"

Aro, Jane and Alec stared at me with their mouths wide open in shock.

And then Jane did the worst thing imaginable.

She cried.

" S-She i-is so mean. D-Daddy can we please leave?" Jane asked covering her face in her hands sobbing. Aro stood up and comforted Jane while making their way towards the door.

I smiled happily while looking at them. " Nice seeing you two again."

Aro glanced at me furiously and then turned to face Alec. " I suggest you take care of your wife." He said coolly.

" Belive me I will." Alec said staring at me. I noticed that he looked even more upset then Aro. And I didn't even know that was possible.

I remembered the promise he made to me earlier today and I froze, suddenly scared.

I had not been thinking about him spanking me when I had my little outburst.

Jane must have noticed the change in my face because before shutting the door to leave,

She smiled.

**I HOPE U LIKE IT THIS IZ GUNNA BE A MULTI CHAP STORY! I HATE JANE BUT THEN AGAIN WHO DOSEN'T? UMMMM... NXT CHAP WILL CONTAIN SPANKING PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS 2 EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED SO SO MUCH! AND THIS IS THE SECOND CHAP. CONTAINS SPANKING OF HUSBAND AND WIFE. ( THE TITLE OF THIS IS SUPPOSE 2 SAY BE NICE TO UR SISTER IN LAW EVEN *IF SHE IS JANE.) BUT THEIR IS SADLY NOTHING I CAN DO NOW, PLZ PLZ REVIEW !**

Bella's p.o.v.

" I cannot believe what you just said!" Screamed Alec as he got out of his chair nearly knocking it to the ground.

I shrunk back into my seat.

" You had no right to disrespect my sister like that!" He exclaimed angrily.

I stared at him in shock. " Did you see how she was treating me! Why the hell should I treat your family respect when they don't deserve it."

He looked at me with disbelief. " All I asked of you is to try to be nice to them Isabella, And you obviously didn't try good enough, Because if you did then I wouldn't have to punish you."

I looked down at the floor, willing myself not to cry, I knew this was coming, But that wouldn't stop me from trying to get my way out of this.

" Alec, please-"

" Isabella I don't want to hear your excuses, get upstairs now!" He ordered.

I quickly got up and made my way up the stairs. Waiting for Alec to come,I sat down on the bed and started to cry.

I couldn't believe that he was going to spank me, this was so unfair.

Alec then entered the room, I noticed with a belt in his hand.

I started panicking

" P-Please Alec you can't be serious, I'll apologize to Jane and your father just please don't spank me." I sobbed.

Alec wrapped me into a hug trying his best to calm me down

" Isabella you should know that I do not enjoy punishing you. But I will not tolerate you being disrespectful to anyone including my family. Now, your spanking will go a lot quicker if you cooperate." He said sadly with a half smile on his face.

I nodded my head and positioned myself so I was lieing across his lap. I winced as he lifted my dress up and sliped off my underwear.

This was completely embarrassing not to mention degrading.

The belt came crashing down onto my backside and I screamed out in pain

" Isabella please try to keep quiet, I'm giving you a spanking, not torturing you to death." He said angrily,continuing to spank me with the belt.

" B-But i-it hurts!" I said between sobs not caring if I was coherent.

" I know very well that it hurts, Spanking are suppose to hurt!" Alec accelerated the last five words with a sharp smack, and I cried out, putting an arm out trying to protect my burning backside.

He pinned both of my arms down to my back.

" Isabella you should be thanking me, I am going very easy on you. Now do you want me to give you something to cry about!" He asked screaming at me.

I shook my head back and forth, I didn't have enough energy to talk.

" I didn't think so." Alec murmured, getting back to my spanking. " Do you understand the reason why you are over my lap Isabella?"

I could barely hear him over my crying and the sound of the belt whipping my flesh, so I decided not to answer.

" When I ask you a question I expect an answer!" The spanking intensified, and I tried to stop sobbing to be able to get words out.

" Y-Yes A-Alec, your spanking me cause I disrespected your s-sister." I said fastly. A spanking is one thing, But a conversation while your getting spanked is pure torture.

" Exactly, I understand that you and my sister do not like each other, But it is completely unacceptable to tell her that she is a bitch, she has no life, and that she will never have someone who will care about her. I know that Jane is pigheaded and rude but that does not give you an exception to be mean to her!"

I sobbed endlessly into his lap, praying the spanking would stop.

" Tomorrow you will apologize to my family for misbehaving and you'd better mean it, or you will find yourself in this position again. And I do not intend to go easy on you like I did today. Do you understand me!" He asked.

" Y-Yes!" I screamed.

" Good." He dropped the belt to the floor and swooped me up into a tight hug.

" I'm so sorry I had to do that Bella." He kissed me all over my face, washing away the tears that was falling down my face.

I put my hand to his chin and gave him a long passionate kiss on the full lips.

" I love you so much Bella, please never doubt that." He pleaded to me while looking me in the eye.

" I never will." I promised and smiled at him, Even when he spanked me I knew it was because he cared and that he wanted to do his best to protect me and also that because he loved me.

**AND SO THAT IS THE END I HOPE U LIKED IT! PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND ALSO IF U HAVE ANY IDEA'S ON A TWILIGHT PAIR 4 ME 2 DO IN A STORY PLEASE SAY SO IN A REVIEW BCUZ I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S THNKS AGAIN 2 SIBASUNNY WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA ND SUPPORT, AND NOW I SOUND LIKE I'V WON AN EMMEY OR SOMETHING SO I'M GUNNA GO... PLZ REVIIIEWWW!**


End file.
